1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for use with a manually operable small pump for pressure delivery of a liquid or soft substance contained in the container to which such a small pump is applied.
2. Discussion of the Background
As well known, there is an increasing wide use of manually operable small pumps enabling the dispensing of metered amounts of fluid substances contained within bottles on which said small pumps are mounted. Small pumps of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,346; 3,187,960; 3,500,761; and 4,113,145 and in the British patent application No. 2,091,818 A.
At present, such small pumps are mounted (screwed, seamed or otherwise secured) to the inlet of a container in the shape of a phial or bottle after the substance to be dispensed has been inserted therein.
This has a number of drawbacks, mainly resulting from the small size of the container inlet. It is generally difficult to fill the container with soft substances, such as creams, toothpaste, etc., and the small pump can be mounted on the container only after the latter has been filled with the substance to be dispensed. Accordingly the container must be kept steady during such an operation, with the inlet facing upward. In addition, it is quite difficult and complicated to insert a drawing tube, which extends below the small pump and may be somewhat curved, into the container inlet.